thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Obscurus Lupa
Obscurus Lupa runs the show Obscurus Lupa Presents, which features z grade movies. She mostly focuses on martial arts and horror flicks. She started it in late 2009 and after many Awesome Blogs of the Week, she became a member of the Channel Awesome family. A Z movie for Lupa is something that doesn't have the capability or the budget to do something incredible. Not all the movies though are bad. Some are awful. The name While she doesn't have a fascinating origin story, the name has been a pen name of Lupa's for a long time and is Latin for "dark she wolf". Specials *A Day in the Life of Tommy Wiseau (August 16th, 2010) *Obscurus Lupa Plugs Kickassia (October 22nd, 2010) *Pirahnasaur (January 1st, 2011) *MAGFest Thoughts (January 17th, 2011) *A Day in the Life of Tommy Wiseau Outtakes (April 5th, 2011) *Posters Vlog (April 11th, 2011) *Birdemic Bloopers (April 12th, 2011) *Undefeatable Commentary (April 20th, 2011) *Lupa & NChick - Honor and Glory (July 31st, 2011) *Honor & Glory Bloopers (August 1st, 2011) *Honor & Glory Commentary (August 8th, 2011) *Lupa & Snob: Sherlock Holmes Commentary (August 15th, 2011) *Fright Night Remake Vlog (August 20th, 2011) *Die Hard Dracula in 23 Seconds (September 7th, 2011) *Allison's Halloween Candy Spooktacular (October 22nd, 2011) *The Sylvester Stallone Chaos Pen - A Dramatic Reading (November 9th, 2011) *Allison Eats While Phelan Watches (January 2nd, 2012) *Genre Films That Don't Suck (January 8th, 2012) *Lupa & Oancitizen - Hamlet the Vampire Slayer (January 22nd, 2012) *Gooby Commentary (February 6th, 2012) *Hamlet the Vampire Slayer Commentary (February 16th, 2012) *Karate Dog (Phelous Crossover) (February 26th, 2012) *Top 10 Hottest Animated Dogs (March 1st, 2012) *Scott Shaw & Zen Filmmaking (March 18th, 2012) *Karate Dog Commentary (May 20th, 2012) *10 Reasons Why Cool As Ice Is Better Than Citizen Kane (May 27th, 2012) *Why I Review Bad Movies (August 26th, 2012) *Steven Seagal Explains The Giimmer Man (September 2nd, 2012) *Scott Shaw & Zen Filmmaking - Re-Edited (September 22nd, 2012) *Max Hell Frog Warrior - Re-Edited (September 23rd, 2012) *Let's Play POV, Part 1 & 2 (September 30th, 2012) *Let's Play POV, Part 3 & 4 (October 7th, 2012) *Let's Play POV, Part 5 & 6 (October 21st, 2012) *Let's Play POV, Part 7, 8 & 9 (November 13th, 2012) *Let's Play Xena: Death in Chains (December 6th, 2012) *Let's Play Xena: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (December 13th, 2012) *100th Episode Commentary (December 18th, 2012) *A Short Look at "Lost Lake" (February 17th, 2013) *Allison Drinks Cocaine & Urine (February 25th, 2013) *Linkara & Lupa - Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas (March 10th, 2013) *Vlog - Evil Dead 2013 (April 7th, 2013) *A Short Look at "American Tigers" (April 28th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Johnny Mysto: Boy Wizard" (May 5th, 2013) *Allison Reads Her Barbie Fanfic (May 19th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Almost Heroes" (May 26th, 2013) *Hulk Hogan "Hulk Rules" (June 2nd, 2013) *A Short Look at Hide & Go Shriek (June 9th, 2013) *Traxx (July 3rd, 2013) *Phelan & Allison Try Fruit Brute (September 15th, 2013) *Baywatching - Panic at Malibu Pier (October 6th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Ginger Snaps" (October 13th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Ginger Snaps 2" (October 15th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Ginger Snaps 3" (October 18th, 2013) *A Short Look at "Trick 'R Treat" (October 20th, 2013) *Rangoon Riffs - The Haunted Mouth (October 27th, 2013) *Baywatching - In Deep (December 8th, 2013) *Baywatching - Heat Wave (December 29th, 2013) *Baywatching - Second Wave (January 5th, 2014) *Let's Play Choose Your Own Adventure Part 1 & 2 (January 12th, 2014) *Let's Play Choose Your Own Adventure Part 3 & 4 (January 14th, 2014) Trailer Dubs *Nemesis (September 3rd, 2010) *Aliens in the Wild, Wild West (January 23rd, 2011) *Commercial Dubs (February 26th, 2011) *Showdown (February 27th, 2011) *Planet Patrol (March 15th, 2011) *Suburban Knights (August 29th, 2011) Links *Obscurus Lupa Movie reviews Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG